


[podfic] all I wanna do is make a mess out of you

by autoschediastic, Blue Soaring (autoschediastic), heardtheowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/Blue%20Soaring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's got lighter fluid for blood and the taste of Dean's mouth in his. He's got Dean staring him down as if it'll change either one of their minds.  He's got Dean, who's a handful of needs barely met, a lot of wants never asked for, who's push come to shove.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] all I wanna do is make a mess out of you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all I wanna do is make a mess outta you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366226) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



  
  
Running time: 00:19:09  
  
DOWNLOAD:  
[MP3 || 27MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/all%20i%20wanna%20do.mp3)  
[M4B || 13MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/all%20i%20wanna%20do%20is%20make%20a%20mess%20out%20of%20you.m4b)  
  
STREAM:  



End file.
